Marauder Life
by Dark Elven Princess
Summary: James and Lily's seventh year at hogwarts and life after? Ok, my first fanfic, hope u like!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok guys, here's the deal, this is my first fan fiction, so plz plz plz review and i hope that you like it:-P

* * *

Marauder Life. MEETINGS AND MIDNIGHT WALKS.

* * *

All was Quiet at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, every student was in bed, it was midnight after all. Or should I say every student SHOULD be in bed.

Lily Evans, Aleera Patil, Kirri-lee McKinnon and Thirrin Delacour were creeping down the steps to the Entrance Hall.

"Remind me again why we're doing this!" Thirrin half wailed, half whispered.

"It was your idea in the first place 'rin!" Lily replied.

"Oh, yeah. Wait, I hear something! Quick into the closet, it could be Filch!"

Aleera hurried forward to open the door.

"Argghh!" cried out eight people simultaneously, for as Aleera had opened the door four of the most unlikely people had fallen out of the closet.

"Oh, God! Padfoot get off me before I cause you never to be able to have children!"

"ummm. Love to Moony but this lump of a stag is lying on top of me!"

At this the girls cracked up laughing. There on the ground infront of them, tangled in a heap were the Marauders; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and last, but not least James Potter, the Hogwarts Heartthrobs.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is! The infamous Marauders. What may I ask were 4 fine young men like yourselves doing in that TINY broom closet?" Lily asked, putting emphasis on the tiny.

"Oh put a sock in it Lils, or I'll make you shut up!" James replies threateningly.

"Is that a threat Mr. Potter?" Lily inquired curiously.

"Maybe…" James replied before sweeping her into a passionate kiss.

"Get a room!" Sirius exclaimed.

"oh you can talk Mr. I-pash-any-girl-that-comes-within-a-two-foot-radius-of-me!" Thirrin shot at Sirius.

"oh you're just jealous. Admit it, you want me!"

"Oi Paddy, get your own girl and stop tormenting mine before I let my alter-ego loose on you!"

"Don't worry Moony, I've got a perfect girl already!" Sirius replied before slipping his arm around Kirri-lee's waist and giving her a kiss.

"Crap! What was that! I think I just heard Mrs. Norris. Quick get in! Hurry up Sirius!" Lily exclaimed.

"Nice to see that you DO surface for air every now and then!" Sirius said to James and Lily.

"Oh, just shut up and get in!" lily snapped back, "hurry up James, get in!"

"Oh no, if you get caught, you're not doing a detention without me!"

"I can survive a detention by myself, I've done it plenty of times before without you there!"

"Oh my God! You've actually had detentions before!" James replied, feining shock.

"Yeah, so what, hasn't ev…Mr. Filch, how nice to see you out this late at night!" Lily exclaimed while discreetly trying to shut the door to the broom closet, currently hiding six of her friends.

"What are you two doing out this late at night? your curfew was an hour ago." inquired Mr. Filch, his faithful cat circling James and Lily's feet, all the while staring at the brrom closet.

"Well, you see Mr. Filch…"

"I asked Lily to meet me here, I wanted to ask her something." James replied, cutting Lily off.

"What's going on here?" said a stern voice from behind them.

"ahhh, Professor, Mr. Potter was just telling me that he asked Ms. Evans to meet him here tonight, he says that he needs to ask her something."

" Is this true, Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall to James who was nodding his head. "Very well then, what was so important that it couldn't wait until morning, you two are the head students after all, meant to be setting an example for the rest of the students."

But as McGonagall was saying that James had pulled a beautiful diamond ring out of his pocket, and bent down on one knee, taking Lily's hand as he went.

"Lily Marie Evans, i know we've only been going out for two years, and I know that we are only 18, but you're the love of my life. Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey Everyone, i know, it's been a while, thanks to all my reviewers, esp. theworldisatmymercy! anyway here is chapter two, hope you like it!

**Chapter 2: Surprises and Disappointments**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

Oh my God, did he just ask me that! Umm, oh God! I don't know! I'm only eighteen for god's sake!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Time seemed to stand still, James kneeling on one knee in front of Lily who was staring at the ring, looking absolutely shocked. She looked from the ring, to James, to Professor McGonagall, to Filch and back to James.

**James' P.O.V.**

Shit! I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I asked her; in front of McGonagall and Filch! And I expected her to say yes! What an idiot! I should've waited.

**Normal P.O.V.**

At that exact moment the broom closet sprang open spilling out the six people that it had contained so well. No-one dared to move as they all looked from Lily to James. Finally Lily answered.

"James, Darling, I'm so sorry, but I can't marry you. Not now, I'm not ready, I'm really, really sorry. I hope this doesn't come between us. Maybe, in the near future. Maybe then I'll be ready. But for now I'm just a girlfriend, if you'll still have me." Lily replied in a small, shaky voice.

"oh, I see." Replied James in a high pitched voice, so unlike his own soft and deep voice. And before anyone could stop him, he dropped the ring at Lily's feet and ran up the Entrance Hall steps two at a time, until he was out of sight. Immediately Sirius ran after James as Lily collapsed in a heap on the floor crying. Thirrin, Aleera and Kirri-lee ran over to try and comfort Lily.

"Well Professor?" asked Mr. Filch.

"We'll let this one go Mr. Filch." And with that Mr. Filch walked off, grumbling to himself with Mrs. Norris hot on his heels.

"Mr. Lupin, could you come here please?" asked Prof. McGonagall.

"yes Professor." Replied a slightly shocked Remus.

"Please take Ms. Evans to the hospital wing and give her a calming draught. Then please go and find Mr.'s Potter and Black and tell Mr. Potter that I wish to see him in my office."

"Sure thing Professor," he replied. "Come on Lily, up you get. There, now let's go get something to make you feel better, hey?" And the six teens went off in search of the hospital wing.

"Wait!" Lily cried out.

"Lily, What's wrong honey?" asked Aleera as Lily turned around and started hurrying back from where they came.

"The ring, I forgot the ring!" cried out Lily as she scurried back to the group, tears rolling down her cheeks and the diamond ting, that had belonged to James' late grandmother, sparkled on her finger.

"Why did you want the ring sweetie?" Kirri-lee asked softly.

"James might want it." Lily managed to choke out before bursting into tear.

A/N oh, poor James! i felt terrible doing this to him as he's one of my fave characters, but this, my friends is how the plot forms! hehe, thanx, remember to plz review!


End file.
